User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Fictionalized Tomboys
These are all the fictional tomboys. Disney Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashely Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Maggie's buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Ariel_2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Merida_with_arms_crossed.png|Merida (Disney's Brave) Kim Possible.png|Kim Possible (character) Mulan.3.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Sky High) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) RopeGirl01.jpg|Rope Girl (Teamo Supremo) Ingrid379543.jpg|Ingrid Third (Fillmore!) Brandy harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) Rileydaring.JPG|Riley Daring (The Replacements) Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Jessie Toy Story 3.png|Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story series) Picture2.png|Sally Carrera (Disney/Pixar's Car franchise) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) Sashi Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) GoGo Suit back Render.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) Penny-proud-profile.jpg|Penny Proud (The Proud Family) Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnasise (Disney's Doug) Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell (Disney's Peter Pan) Daisy Duck transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney Universe) Marvel Black_Widow-086.png|Black Widow Kamala Khan 2.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn (Marvel Universe)) Gwendolyne_Stacy_(Earth-12131).png|Spider-Gwen Mary Jane Watson 50.jpg|Mary Jane Watson Hero elektra1.png|Elektra Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|Rogue 20th Century Fox Turanga Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) 200px-Louise render.png|Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Tumblr_m2e0cjpjEn1r1fm8jo1_500.jpg|Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E.) Anastasia (Don Bluth).png|Anastasia Romanov (Don Blurh's Anastasia) Lisa_Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) HayleySmithFischer.jpg|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) Meg Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Character main Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine (Blue Sky Studios' Epic) Crysta's endearing grin.png|Crysta (Ferngully) Lucasfilm Rey_Sq.jpg|Rey (Star Wars series) Blaster_Sabine_Render.png|Sabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) SWResistance-TorraDoza.jpg|Torra Doza (Star Wars Resistance) Kneesaa.jpg|Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka (Star Wars: Ewoks) Marion.png|Marion Ravenwood (Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark) Touchstone Pictures Adventuresinbabysitting4..jpeg|Sara Anderson (Adventures in Babysitting 1987 original) Disney Junior Peanut_butter_and_jelly_otter_5.png|Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) Jetix Srmthfg wiki promo nova.jpg|Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) Mitzy.jpg|Mitzy (The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs) Anakonda .jpeg|Anakonda (Xyber 9: New Dawn) ATOM lioness.jpeg|Lioness (A.T.O.M. – Alpha Teens on Machines) Yin floating.png|Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) 8FFFDF1D-A2BA-4409-AD4D-BF93E9634673.jpeg|Deets (Get Ed) Azul 1.jpeg|Azul (Combo Ninos) Warner Bros. Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Susan_Test.jpg|Susan Test (Johnny Test) Charity_pointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) Buena_Girl.png|Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha!) Kimiko0000.png|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) Wyldstyle_full_body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) Lexi_Bunny-0.png|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) DC Comics Batgirl_Vol_5_32_Variant.jpeg|Batgirl Supergirl-3458.jpg|Supergirl Raven_render.png|Raven Cartoon Network Chowder-panini.jpg|Panini (Chowder) NewAmethyst.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe) Connie CYM by Luxenroar.png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Charlene from Victor and Valentino.jpeg|Charlene (Victor and Valentine) Chelsea.jpg|Chelsea Keezheekoni (Clarence) New_chloe.png|Chole Park (We Bare Bears) Mandy.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Gwen original.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Buttercupyeppa.png|Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Index-1.png|Angie (Level Up) Cartoon-mike-lu-og.jpg|Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu & Og) Juniper_Lee.png|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Numbuh_5.png|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Frankie-0.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Patsy_camp_lazlo.png|Pasty Smiles (Camp Lazlo) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Vambre_from_Mighty_Magiswords.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magisword) Kelsey.png|Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) Ashi_from_Samurai_Jack_(Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Enid.png|Enid (OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Tulip_Olsen_infinity_train.png|Tulip (Infinity Train) Adult Swim Judy_Ken_Sebben.jpg|Judy Ken Sebben (Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law) Summer_Wide-mouth_S1E11.jpg|Summer Smith (Rick and Morty) Cheyenne.jpeg|Cheyenne Cinnamon (Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge) Tumblr_p7yb85jolz1uwolooo8_1280.jpg|Gaz Digzy (Ballmastrz: 9009) New Line Cinema Arwen.jpg|Arwen Undómiel (The Lord of the Rings series) Tau_ruel_with_a_knife_and_dagger.jpeg|Tauriel (The Hobbit trilogy) Kitty_from_Dumb_and_Dumber_cartoon.jpeg|Kitty (Dumb and Dumber cartoon) Nancy Thompson 2.png|Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street series) Hanna-Barbera Velma_Dinkley.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) 9EC1CFE6-4058-4876-9F83-43751CFCAA83.jpeg|Dee Dee Skyes (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) Viacom Nickelodeon 365px-Sandy_Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SqauarePants) The_Loud_House_Luan_Nickelodeon.png|Luan Load (The Loud House) Luna_loud_by_batmanmesser609-daazqbz_.png|Luna Loud (The Loud House) Tumblr_oqrtdqxfH91tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold) Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Cv mb.png|Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon-1.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Lana showing her love for animals..png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) Gaz-foot.jpg|Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnasise (Nickelodeon's Doug) Frida Suárez.jpg|Frida Saurez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) FeeBigArt.png|Fee (Harvey Beaks!) Cindy Vortex 02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron series) Nick Jr. Blue.png|Blue (Blue's Clue) Dora.jpg|Dora Marques (Dora the Explorer) Mirage Studios April2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Aska manual.jpeg|Aska (TMNT Tournament Fighters) Venus next mutation.jpg|Venus de Milo (Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation) Picture4.jpg|Starlee Hambrath (TMNT Fast Foward) Paramount Pictures She_didn't_have_any_talent_before_she_got_quit.jpeg|Mikaela Banes (Transformers Film Series) Ilsa_Faust-0.jpg|Ilsa Faust (Mission: Impossible series) Joy (Charlotte's Web).jpeg|Joy (Charlotte's Web) Nellie (Charlotte's Web).jpeg|Nellie (Charlotte's Web) MTV Daria_Morgendorffer.jpg|Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis and Butt-head) Comedy Central Wendy_Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) CBS UhuraTOS.jpg|Nyota Uhura (Star Trek series) NBC Universal Universal Margo_Gru.jpeg|Margo Gru (Despicable Me trilogy) Edith_Gru_in_Despicable_Me_.jpeg|Edith Gru (Despicable Me trilogy) 1DACF404-6153-41BA-B489-7BCDB863EC34.jpeg|Meg Bennett (Bionic Six) Chloe the secret life of pets.png|Chloe (The Secret Life Of Pets) Daisy22717.jpg|Daisy (The Secret Life Of Pets) DreamWorks Roxanne_Ritchi.png|Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) Princess_Fiona_Human.png|Princess Fiona (Shrek) Picture of Pidge in Paladin's Uniform.png|Pidge (Voltron: Legendary Defender) Race to the Edge Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon franchise) Poppy trolls.png|Poppy (DreamWorks' Trolls franchise) Claire_Nuñez.png|Claire Nunez (Trollhunters) Karen_(Frosty_the_Snowman).png|Karen (Frosty the Snowman) 961CE8D2-702E-4D06-827B-14AA885F4CEF.png|She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Sony Pictures 73C739DD-832E-4B62-AEA0-16FACB0A8ACD.png|Emmy (Dragon Tales) Sam_c2.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatball) Mavis_Dracula_Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Jade-03.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) KylieGriffin06.jpg|Kylie Griffin (Extreme Ghostbusters) 968full-jumanji-screenshot.jpg|Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) Molly O! (portrait).gif|Molly O! (Generation O!) Pi-daemona.jpg|Daemona Prune (Phantom Investigator) 0B406E67-1D2E-447A-B31B-9841A61C514B.png|Jenny Bennett (Monster House) Mary Jane smiles 4.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy) Jailbreak emoji movie.png|Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) Gwen Stacy (Into the Spider-verse).png|Spider-Gwen (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) MGM Tracy_Milbanks.jpeg|Tracy Milbanks (James Bond Jr.) Stacey_bonner.jpeg|Stacey Bonner (Stargate Infinity) Lego Wyldstyle_full_body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) NyaCGI2018.png|Nya (Ninjago) Macy_normal.png|Macy Halbert (Nexo Knight) ErisTVShow.png|Eris (Legends of Chima) Mattel 961CE8D2-702E-4D06-827B-14AA885F4CEF.png|She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) Lagoona_Blue.jpg|Lagoona Blue (Monster High) DHX Media Susan_Test.jpg|Susan Test (Johnny Test) 180px-PennyStanding.jpg|Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Char 25167.jpg|Blaze Summers (Beverly Hills Teens) 5F257F75-0EA0-4825-A57A-9F0DFF140F36.png|Shanelle Spencer (Beverly Hills Teens) Hasbro Trini_Kwan.jpg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Abby.gif|Abby (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) MikoNakadai_stockimage.jpg|Miku Nakadai (Transformers: Prime) Rainbow_Dash_3.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scarlett (RAH).png|Scarlett (G.I. Joe series) 150px-Sari Animated.JPG|Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) She_didn't_have_any_talent_before_she_got_quit.jpeg|Mikaela Banes (Transformers Film Series) Trini Standing on her Zord.jpg|Trini Kwan (Power Rangers 2017) Lionsgate Cdn.lionsgateapp.psdops-1.png|Kate (Alpha and Omega series) Darma rock dog.png|Darma (Rock Dog) Karnisss as the Mockingjay.jpeg|Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games trilogy) Summer-movie-2.png|Summer Dawson (Wonder) Trini Standing on her Zord.jpg|Trini Kwan (Power Rangers 2017) Anime & Manga Yazawa_Nico_Character_Profile_(Pose_1).png|Nico Yazawa (Love Live!) Maki_Nishikino.jpg|Maki Nishikino (Love Live!) Rin_Hoshizora.jpg|Rin Hoshizora (Love Live!) Umi_Sonoda.jpg|Umi Sonoda (Love Live!) Kirie_render.png|Kirie Motoba (Himouto! Umaru-Chan!) You_Watanabe_Love_Live_Sunshine_Hero.png|You Watanabe (Love Live! Sunshine!) Dia_Kurosawa_Love_Live_Sunshine_Hero_new.png|Dia Kurosawa (Love Live! Sunshine!) Kanan_Matsuura_Love_Live_Sunshine_Hero.png|Kanan Matsuura (Love Live! Sunshine!) Yoshiko_Tsushima.png|Yoshiko Tsushima (Love Live! Sunshine!) Sao-ii-gun-gale-online-episode-1-preview-seventhstyle-013.jpg|Sinon (Sword Art Online) Kyoka_Jiro_Full_Body_Hero_Costume.png|Kyoka Jiro (My Hero Academia) Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Sailor_mercury_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg8fp.png|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon series) Sailor_venus_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg6ya.png|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon series) 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon) May Anime Art.png|May (Pokemon series) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto series) Shizuka Minamoto (2005).jpg|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon) Natsumi Hinata S2 artwork.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Sora Takenouchi promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) Videl adult.png|Videl (Dragon Ball Z) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Umaru.png|Umaru Doma (Himouto! Umaru-Chan) Elmainfo.png|Elma (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Nami.png|Nami (One Piece) Heroes - Jolyne.png|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) Chitoge-Kirisaki.jpg|Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) Kirino-Kousaka-kirino-kousaka-34998638-1280-720.jpg|Kirino Kousaka (Oreimo) A-ko Magami in her sailor-suited battle outfit.png|A-ko Magami (Project A-ko) Asuna hero wiki.png|Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) Lisbeth PB Character Design.png|Lisbeth (Sword Art Online) Alfheim online suguha render by natalythehedgehog1-d5tt6vz.png|Suguha Kirigaya (Sword Art Online) Tsuyu Asui.png|Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) Momo Yayorozu Full Body Hero Costume.png|Momo Yayorozu (My Hero Academia) AE3803 Red Blood Cell.png|AE3803 (Cells at Works) Elie Rave Master Prop.png|Elie (Rave Master) Saki 2019.png|Saki Hanajima (Fruits Basket) Arisa 2019.png|Arisa Uotani (Fruits Basket) 607CB02E-BF86-4280-908A-764CEA8BBF91.jpeg|Angel Omachi (Galaxy Cyclone Braiger) 6EFC62D9-AC1D-47F8-85AF-D368F8182A2B.jpeg|Ai Kisugi (Cat's Eye) 600201DC-0182-4D3C-A3D5-33F20BD85B41.jpeg|Kei (Dirty Pair) A1D4CF54-47C8-4BFD-9F70-F77E690441E9.jpeg|Megumi Oka (Super Electromagnetic Machine Voltes V) Rikka.png|Rikka Takanashi (Love, Chuunibyou & Other Delusions) Video Games Asahina.png|Aoi Asahina (Danganronpa series) Sakura_Ogami_Fullbody_Sprite.png|Sakura Oogami (Danganronpa series) Team_Sonic_Racing_Amy_no_car.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) TSR_Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) MML3Roll.png|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Natalie_Ape_Escape_Million_Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) 8aafa9416439c92416b6affabd6ba62d--pastel.jpg|Pastel (TwinBee series) Yumi.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Fp-carol.png|Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK series) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Neptune V2.png|Neptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Talwyn.png|Talwyn Apogee (Ratchet & Clank) Barbara infobox.png|Barbara (Rayman series) Jade bge.jpg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) Kameo 2.jpeg|Kameo (Kaemo: Elements of Power) Keira Hagai promo render from The Precursor Legacy.png|Keira (Jak and Daxter series) Shantae artwork.png|Shantae Sonya Blade MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) Alyx Vance.png|Alyx Vance (Half-Life series) Portal 2 chell large.jpg|Chell (Portal series) Carmelita_Fox.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) Kai-sw4art.jpeg|Kai (Samurai Warriors series) Kunio kun misako portrait river city tokyo rumble.jpg|Misako (Kunio-kun series) MSD - Fio Germi.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug series) MSD - Eri Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug series) ZX Aile.png|Aile (Mega Man ZX series) Xiaoqiao Artwork (DW9).png|Xiao Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors series) Noire V2.png|Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) RB1 IF fullbody.png|IF (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Uni V2.png|Uni (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Naotora Ii - DoA5LR.png|Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors series) SC6 Xianghua Art.jpg|Chai Xianghua (Soulcalibur series) SC6 Seong Mi-Na.jpg|Seong Mi-Na (Soul Calibur series) Cassandra-alexandra-in-soul-calibur-4-jpg.jpg|Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) UzumePortrait.png|Uzume Tennouboshi (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Blanc V2.png|Blanc/White Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Piishe.png|Peashy/Yellow Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) SC6 Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) Malin.jpg|Malin (SNK series) KOFXIV-Blue Mary.jpg|Blue Mary (SNK series) Elena big.jpg|Elena (Street Fighter series) PBS Kids 5C788308-0F3E-42AB-94A0-ED482F9CE8BC.png|Francine Frensky (Arthur) D.W.Reed.png|D.W. Reed (Arthur) Pic-meet-char-po-0.jpg|Po (Teletubbies) 9 Story Atomic_Betty.png|Atomic Betty HeloiseArt.png|Heloise (Jimmy Two Shoes) Lizbeth_Amanda_Zaragoza.jpeg|Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza (Captain Flamingo) BMuk_pxCMAAvhaY.jpg|Gretchen Gritcherson (Camp Lakebottom) Zodiac Media Sam_(Totally_Spies!).jpg|Sam (Totally Spies) Alex_(Totally_Spies!).jpg|Alex (Totally Spies) Nelvana Vana-glama.png|Vana Glama (Sidekick) Maurecia.jpg|Maurecia (Wayside) CAKE TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen (Total Drama series) Mitsuki03-1-.jpg|Mitsuki (Kappa Mikey) Category:Blog posts